3rd Generation Partnership Project's (3GPP) long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) wireless communication standard may be modified to add support for multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) systems. As a result, base stations may be able to schedule more mobile devices, e.g., user equipment (UE), into each LTE-A subframe during MU-MIMO operations. Scheduling more UEs may decrease physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) resources available for downlink scheduling. Releases 8, 9, and 10 of PDCCH design in LTE-A may limit the maximum PDCCH size to 3 orthogonal frequency domain multiplexing (OFDM) symbols. However, 3 OFDM symbols may be unlikely to be able to accommodate the potential increased demand for resources associated with MU-MIMO operations. Thus, an OFDM symbol limit of 3, in combination with enablement of MU-MIMO operation, may limit the frequency and scheduling gains that may be available through MU-MIMO operation.